game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Outload/Characters/Dahlia
Dahlia is a runner character featured in Outload, who takes the role of The Ghost. She was formerly a citizen of the United States who was murdered in the early 1950s. Due to the nature of her death, she refused to move on and her vengeful spirit was transferred to the Mythic Realm. Her obsession with revenge led her to blame humanity as a whole for her death, leading to her joining the Mythic Alliance. Background Dahlia Bates was a citizen of the United States, who was born in the early 1930s. She was murdered in the early 1950s by an unknown assailant. Her lack of a natural death led to her spirit becoming vengeful, preventing her from accepting the afterlife. Due to this, she was transferred to the Mythic Realm as a roaming spirit, hungry for revenge against humans. As she was completely invisible, she donned pure white, hooded cloak, which gave her some physical presence. Although spirits are largely feared in the Mythic Realm, her lust for vengeance was aimed solely towards humans, and she never harmed a mythic creature willingly. Not long after the first reality disruption that connected the human and mythic realm, Dahlia sought the assistance of a blacksmith, who forged her weapon, a pair of curved silver longswords known as the Blades of Malice. Upon the beginning of the Inter-Mythic War, Dahlia was one of the first to take the battle to the humans, driven by her hatred of the race that she felt betrayed her. Gameplay Overview Dahlia is a runner character, with a heavy focus on speed and close quarter battles due to lack of long-range offense. Her weapons are the Blades of Malice, a pair of curved, silver longswords that she draws from sheaths that are part of her cloak. Combos using the blades are fast and hit hard, making up for the lack of long-range potential. Using the speed advantage she gains as a runner character, she can quickly get close to enemies and make good use of her weapons. The complete lack of any long-ranged offense could be considered a great loss for some, although players that utilize her speed to get in close quickly will find her weapons useful. To aid even further in reaching enemies quickly, Dahlia can utilize Spirit Phase. This ability allows her to travel through all walls that are not map boundaries. She can do this for a short period of time. Utilizing this is a great way of getting close to enemies potentially without them even noticing you, especially when combined with the speed advantage. When the required amount of momentum is gained, Dahlia can use Darkfall, a spiritual spell that brings darkness to the entire map. This completely disorients all enemies, and does not effect allies at all. Darkfall also gives her a large speed boost, and with her base speed already being significantly higher than most, she can reach enemies and kill them almost without them realizing what happened, especially when used in conjunction with Spirit Phase. While a runner character, with her abilities and special providing great benefit to her, the use of Darkfall is a very good support tactic, giving Dahlia effectiveness as a team-assisting character while also buffing herself in the process. With the use of Darkfall, she becomes the fastest character in the entire game, and the use of Spirit Phase alongside this makes reaching an enemy effortless, almost completely negating the lack of long-range offense. Specification Category:900bv Category:Outload Category:Outload Characters